This research examines the effects of retinoic acid (RA) and beta-carotene (BC) on GH secretion in normal males. Subjects will be studied three times, after one week of RA, BC, or placebo. GH secretion is measured every 10 minutes for 24 hours, followed by GRF (0.3 mcg/kg). Each subject will serve as their own control.